phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Featured Article voting
Members of the wiki can nominate an article to become the Featured Article of the Month. Previous nominations can be viewed in the archives. Nomination process Anyone can nominate an article for voting. A minimum of three articles should be used to create a poll, but an administrator can opt to run a poll with two choices if no other articles have been nominated. The person who is making the nomination should give a reason why they are nominating it. Please choose articles based on the quality of the article rather than if they are your favorite, so that people who go to the main page will see the best articles that our wiki has to offer. Each nomination should be seconded. This will show that another person has looked over the nomination and agrees that it's ready to be voted on. If the page is not ready, then please indicate what needs to be updated before it will be ready. The nomination will be held for later voting after these are taken care of. To make a new nomination, click on Add topic at the top of the page and use the following format: * Nominated page: * Nominated by: * Reason(s) for the nomination: The person who is seconding the nomination can edit the new section and include the following: * Seconded by: * Additional information: If the article is not ready, then use the following format: * Reviewed by: * List of items that need to be updated: Guidelines # If an article was previously Featured, please wait 2 years before re-nominating it again, to give other articles a chance to be selected. However, if no other articles are ready or have been nominated, then a repeat would be allowed. # If a nominated article did not win, look it over to see if there were any problems that might have kept it from winning. Such problems should be fixed before re-nominating it. # Very short/stub articles are usually not good candidates for a Featured Article due to the limited amount of information in them. # The article must have excellent prose, have good grammar and be written from a neutral point of view without typos. # It must cite its sources. # It must follow all policies, such as naming, Manual of Style, and FAQ. # It should not have any improvement templates on it, such as the Cleanup, Citation, Expand, Grammar, Notability, POV, Revise, Unclear, Update and Wording templates. # When voting, please consider the quality of the nominated page over whether you like what the page is about. See Flash's How-To Guide for tips on how to improve an article to get it ready to be nominated. Nomination for next voting period: Nominated page: Ferb Fletcher *'Nominated by:' SunBeater3K *'Reasons for nomination:' This is a very well-written, well-detailed article that has not been featured before. Informative, contains a lot of helpful pictures, very extensive. (And it's on a main character, so it's an important article.) Nominated page: Skiddley Whiffers (game) * Nominated by: RRabbit42 * Reasons for nomination: This was a page that at first was poorly written and repeatedly marked for deletion, but a fresh perspective (mine, which was required to settle an editing dispute) turned it into a worthwhile page. Other people fine-tuned it after I got done and it remained stable for almost a year. Last month, one more new bit of information was added. The above two articles were used in the voting for August 2013 Nominated page: Perry the Platy-Bus * Nominated by: Mouseinphilly * Reasons for nomination: Another page that was poorly written and marked for being deleted; however like Skiddley Whiffers, it needed a fresh POV (mine) has become a very good page with fresh information and pictures. * Seconded by: SunBeater3K * Reasons for seconding: While the page may be short for a nominated FA, it is well-written now and includes a lot of information. It's also on a very unique topic that I didn't know about before the nomination, so I think it would make a good FA. * Reviewed by:WiKiAN * List of items that need to be updated: Infobox (optional), thumbnail size (currently at 150px), italics (AT2D and others aren't italicized). The page does not follow all policies. It is not qualified for nomination. Nominated page: Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown * Nominated by: Eulgy * Reasons for nomination: This episode is one of most favourite people episode because it's so great episode and the page is well-written. * Reviewed by: WiKiAN * List of items that need to be updated: Repeated links, formatting, italics. The page does not follow all policies. It is not qualified for nomination. Nominated page: Candace Flynn *'Nominated by:' P&F fan92 *'Reasons for nomination:' This page has been worked on and is very long and detailed. This page is well written and has not been featured before. This page was previously nominated but did not win, but during that time the page has been improved and now meets the requirements to be a featured article. * Reviewed by: WiKiAN * List of items that need to be updated: A lot of repeated links. It is not qualified for nomination.